Good Morning
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Un intercambio matutino somnoliento y doméstico entre Tom y Chris. Traducción autorizada por Silverlynxcat. Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston. Slash.


**N/A:** Inspirado por esta ( : / / g o o . g l / ) genial de Wantstobelieve en Tumblr.

Traducción autorizada por **Silverlynxcat**

**Resumen:** Un intercambio matutino somnoliento y doméstico entre Tom y Chris.

**Disclaimer:** Chris y Tom se pertenecen a sí mismos (?). La historia es de Silverlynxcat, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Good Morning**

Las cortinas estaban corridas, sin embargo, aunque el material oscuro ensombrecía la habitación, la luz del sol brillaba suave y dorada por los bordes en donde el tejido no acababa de tapar el marco; esta se colaba por una estrecha separación en la cortina, resaltando perezosamente un montón motas de polvo, mientras caía sobre la cama al otro lado de la habitación y se deslizaba poco a poco por las sábanas arrugadas.

El ocupante de la cama suspiró suavemente; con su rostro enterrándose más profunda e indulgentemente en las suaves almohadas y su cuerpo desplazándose dentro del montón de cálidas sábanas arrebujadas, el material se arrastraba agradablemente por su piel desnuda. Su respiración era ligera, los ojos estaban firmemente cerrados y su mente a la deriva y poco definida, al borde de la conciencia, pero tercamente aferrada a la neblina de sueño reconfortante –reacio a despertar.

Pero a pesar de sus sentidos nublados, pudo sentir el calor del sol arrastrándose por su pierna y un penetrante, aunque familiar, olor flotando por el aire desde más allá de la puerta abierta de la habitación.

Debió haberse quedado dormido de nuevo, porque lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue del colchón hundiéndose bajo el peso de Chris mientras el rubio se sentaba en el borde de la cama y se inclinaba sobre él. Tom gruñó suavemente, sus párpados estaban demasiado pesados para levantarse cuando sintió la nariz de Chris rozar su mejilla y la barba incipiente raspar en su mandíbula cuando dio un beso suave en uno de sus prominentes pómulos. Suspiró y sonrió con dicha cuando sintió la mano de Chris buscar la suya bajo la almohada y entrelazar sus dedos.

— ¿Es café lo que huelo? —murmuró Tom; su voz profunda y pastosa por el sueño.

—Sí —llegó el profundo arrastre de palabras de Chris, acompañado por el crujido del periódico que sostenía holgadamente en su otra mano. Tom suspiró de nuevo y rodó lentamente en su espalda con el rumor de las sábanas y la tela cayendo por su cadera.

— ¿Cuándo es tu vuelo? —preguntó el mayor desde bajo su brazo, que se había colocado sobre los ojos.

Chris soltó una risita y se inclinó hacia atrás para ver a Tom por completo, cálido y somnoliento por el sueño, con sus rizos color miel deliciosamente despeinados. —Tres horas.

— ¿Entonces qué demonios estás haciendo fuera de la cama? —Replicó, pareciendo más gruñón que demandante, con los ojos nublados mirando detenidamente a Chris por debajo de su brazo y con su adorable melena. La diversión y el afecto se hincharon en el pecho de Chris, y este sonrió y puso una gran mano sobre el abdomen de Tom, acariciando la piel aterciopelada y los suaves declives de músculo.

Sintió un estremecimiento correr bajo su palma cuando Tom tarareó con satisfacción, y comenzó a frotar suaves circulos en el vientre de su amante, causando que el hombre se deshiciera bajo su mano. Continuó masajeando la piel cálida hasta que Tom extendió una atractiva mano y su brazo se deslizó a un lado para que así Tom pudiera verle con súplica desde sus parpados pesados por el sueño.

Chris sonrió y el periódico se arrugó, olvidado en el suelo, cuando aceptó la mano ofrecida y se acostó al lado de Tom, envolviendo los brazos a su alrededor. Pensó que Tom se había quedado dormido después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, por lo que se sorprendió cuando el marcado acento britanico rompió la tranquila quietud.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?

—Dos semanas.

Sintió el suspiro de Tom, sus costados cayendo con pesadez, y Chris acarició las delicadas protuberancias sobresalientes.

No podía ver, pero sabía que Tom estaba frunciendo el ceño. —Bien —fue murmurado en las almohadas.

Chris abrazó a Tom hasta que este se quedó dormido de nuevo –sosegado por las cálidas y suaves caricias en su vientre–, luego se vistió y bebió su café frío mientras se preparaba para marcharse.

Cuando Tom se despertó un poco más tarde, había una taza de café caliente y una nota:

_Pensando en ti, te llamaré tan pronto como aterrice.  
Disfruta de levantarte tarde e intenta no extrañarme demasiado ;)  
Con Amor, Chris xx._

Tom sonrió mientras sostenía la taza y bebía un sorbo.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
